The Baby in the Photo
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Peyton Sawyer: 18 and pregnant, runs away from Tree Hill, with plans to now raise her child somewhere else. Lucas Scott: 18 and the father of Peyton's child, all he has is a photo. 16 years pass, Sawyer Scott: 16 and the baby in photo Lucas has, her mom is away on business and she drives to Tree Hill to meet the people she's heard so much about.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello,_**

 ** _Here is a new story:_**

 ** _The Baby in The Photo._**

 ** _This story is divided into two parts, the first part is short, just the "set up" for the rest of the story._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy._**

 ** _-JuJuB7_**

* * *

 **Part One:**

 **Chapter One**

Already in love. Those were the first words that ran through eighteen-year-old Peyton Sawyer's head. She was already in love. She couldn't describe this feeling. It was just a feeling she felt. The tears leaked from her eyes, this feeling was overwhelming, but she loved the feeling. She didn't want it to go away. She wanted the feeling to last forever. She knew this feeling was going to last forever. As long as she was in love, this feeling would be in her heart. She smiled. She smiled. She couldn't help but be happy. No one could destroy her happiness. Why wouldn't she be happy? She's going to have a baby. Yes, she was only eighteen, but deep down she knew she could handle this. She already knew she wasn't going to give this baby up. All she had to worry about. The only thing she had to worry about was telling the father. Telling the father of her baby was going to be hard, very hard. She honestly didn't know how she was going to tell him. She knew he was going to freak out once she told him. She knew there was no avoiding it. She had to tell him and if he wanted to be involved in their child's life that was fine, if he didn't that was fine too. She could be a single mom. She didn't want to be, but she could.

She was getting ahead of herself, she hadn't even talked to him yet. She knew she had to talk to him before she did anything drastic. She wiped the tears from eyes and her face. She took the pregnancy and placed it in her back pocket. She got to leave the bathroom, but as she turned… She did something unexpected, she lifted her shirt and she could see the bump… The baby bump, her baby bump. She couldn't help but run a hand over it. She couldn't believe she had a life going inside her. How was the possible? Of course, she knew how. She was just amazed. She pulled her shirt back down, she was on a mission. She took a deep breath and walked out of her bathroom, her destination.

She walked up the well-known steps and knocked on the door. She stood there for a few minutes before the door opened. She was surprised by who opened the door. She smiled and looked, the sad tears forming in her eyes.

"Peyton," Keith says. "Are you okay?"

Peyton doesn't look up, the tears overwhelming her. She doesn't want to be weak in front of Keith or anybody really. She wanted to keep her wall up.

"Peyton, why don't you come inside," Keith says. "I can go wake Lucas up. I'm sure you know he's been having a hard time sleeping this week. I'm sure seeing you will make his day."

"No," Peyton says, her voice breaking and still not looking up. "Let him get his sleep, he needs. I guess- I can come back some other time."

"How far?" Keith asks straight out.

"What?" Peyton asks, shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"How far along are you?" Keith asks.

"I- um- I'm," Peyton stutters.

"Peyton," Keith pauses. "Why don't you come inside. I think there's a lot to talk about it."

"No," Peyton pauses. "I should get going. I'll talk to you later, Mr. Scott."

Before she could wait to hear Keith's reaction, Peyton takes off. She gets in her car and starts driving… Driving right out of tree hill and not even looking back. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she didn't want to raise her child in that place. She wanted to find a new place to raise her child, away from the place where she lost so many people.

…

 _She found herself in a small, dirty motel room. She didn't want to be in this place, but she had to stop somewhere to get some rest before she kept driving. She didn't want to put her life or her child's life in danger. She laid down on the bed, above the blanket… She didn't know how long she had been laying on the bed when she heard the soft click of the door opening. She didn't move, she had no idea who was entering her room. The silent tears fell down her cheeks, she didn't want it to end here, not in this place. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she couldn't do anything. This was it… She felt the person lower his head to her neck where she felt a light peck on her neck then on her cheek._

" _Peyton," A familiar voice whispers in her ear._

" _Lucas," Peyton breathes._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Running."_

" _From what?"_

" _More like who?"_

" _Alright," Lucas says, laying next to Peyton on the bed and wrapping an arm around her stomach. "Who then?"_

" _You."_

" _Why," Lucas pauses. "Is it because of the baby?"_

" _How did you know?"_

" _I saw you from the window. I wasn't sleeping, I told Keith to tell you that I was. I watched you run away, I ran to the front porch, but by the time I got there, you were gone. I watched as you looked away, I found this," Lucas says, holding the pregnancy test in front of Peyton's face._

" _I didn't even realize," Peyton says._

" _Don't worry," Lucas pauses, gently placing a hand on Peyton's stomach. "I'll take care of you two. I'll always take care of you two."_

…

Peyton wakes up with a start, she looks to the door even though she knows no one is there. She lifts herself off of the bed and makes her way to the door, she can hear the rain pouring down. She checks the door to make sure the door is locked, which indeed it is. She then checks her back pocket where she placed the pregnancy test and sure enough, the test was gone. She didn't know when she lost it, but she figured she lost the test when she hurried away from Keith. She just prayed her dream was hs was just that a dream. But deep down inside, she knew that the dream was true and Lucas knew her secret… Peyton slides down the door, the tears falling down her fast with no sign of stopping.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story.**

 **I'm not sure when I'm going to update as I have other stories I'm working on.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-JuJuB7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One:**

 **Chapter Two**

Lucas currently resides at the kitchen table, the pregnancy secure in his hands. He watched from the window as Peyton fled, he tried to catch up with her, but she was gone before he could. He found the pregnancy test lying on the steps. As soon as he saw the little plus sign, he collapsed on the steps. He couldn't believe Peyton was pregnant. He still can't believe that Peyton is pregnant, with his baby. He knows the baby is his. He sits at the table, waiting for his mother to return home so he can tell her the news. Keith took infant Lily out, even though he couldn't really do much with an infant, Keith knew Lucas needed to do this alone. He didn't know what he was going to do. Peyton was gone. He had no idea where she went. He is worried about her. He is worried about their baby. He hears the door open and knows it's his mother. He still doesn't know how he is going to tell her that he's going to be a father, she's going to be a grandmother. Something a woman who just had a baby probably doesn't want to hear.

"Luke," Karen says, in a motherly way. "I got a call from Keith, he said you have something to tell me. Are you okay?"

Lucas places the pregnancy test on the table where his mother could see it, he didn't dare look his mother in the eyes.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, what is this?"

"It's a pregnancy test."

"Who's pregnancy test?"

"Peyton's," Lucas whispers.

"And the baby," Karen pauses. "It's yours?"

"Yes," Lucas quietly states. "The baby is mine."

Lucas still hasn't dared to look at his mother. He knows that she must be greatly upset, it was just a few years ago that he had the pregnancy scare with Brooke. For all he knew, this could be like the time with Brooke, but deep down Lucas knew this wasn't like that time with Brooke. He knows Peyton is really pregnant. With his baby. The baby he knows he's never gonna get to see. It breaks his heart.

"Lucas," Karen says, bringing Lucas out of his thoughts. "I think it would be a good idea if Peyton, you, and I all sat down and talked."

"That's going to be a problem."

"Why is that?"

"Because" Lucas pauses, the tears finally falling. "She's gone, she left without saying a single word. She's out there somewhere, carrying my child, and I don't even know if she's okay. She dropped this when she ran away."

He doesn't bother to wipe the tears away, he just continues to let them fall. Karen pulls a chair next to her son and pulls him into her arms and just lets him cry. She knows he must be hurting. The girl he loves, carrying his child, is gone. He has no idea where she is. 'This must be one of the most terrifying things he's had to face' Karen thinks. All she does is hold her son as he continues to cry.

…

 _Lucas stood at the grave site where Anna Sawyer is buried. He had been coming here for the past seven months. He has a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He places them down on the ground in front of the grave, but he doesn't leave. He stands there, waiting for something to happen. He doesn't know what he is waiting for, he just knows he's waiting for something… Someone, maybe. It is then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looks to his side and sees the woman he has not seen in seven months. Not much has changed about her except the big round belly. He's speechless, all he can do is look at her belly, amazed._

" _It's a girl," Peyton says, breaking the silence._

" _What?"_

" _It's a girl… We're having a little girl."_

" _You are," Lucas whispers._

" _What?"_

" _You don't want me to be a part of our baby's life, that's why you ran." Lucas pauses. "You were scared, you're probably still scared. Peyton, I'm scared. I'm scared as hell because I don't know if you and the baby are okay. How can I know when I don't know where you two are?"_

" _We are both fine, I promise you," Peyton pauses. "Thank you."_

" _Thank you? For what?"_

" _For giving me the gift of our daughter and," Peyton pauses. "For visiting my mom."_

" _Someone needed to bring her flowers. So, you know, I took it upon myself."_

" _I love you and I'll always love you."_

" _I love you too."_

…

Lucas wakes up, in his bed, covered in sweat. He's not sure what to make of the dream. It hasn't been seven months, it's been a day. A crazy day. The pregnancy test resides on his bedside table, he's going to keep it there forever so he can be reminded to never forget about his baby or the mother of his child. He determines to things from the dream… One, from now on, he is going to bring flowers to Anna Sawyer's grave and two. Two, the baby Peyton is carrying is no doubt in his mind a girl. A little girl… A little girl he would never get to see. A little girl Peyton would be taking care of on her own in a place he did not know about.

He didn't understand why Peyton left the way she did. He thought Peyton would him about something serious as this. Peyton pregnant. He still couldn't believe that Peyton was really pregnant with his baby. He honestly hoped that Peyton came to her senses. He knew she couldn't stay away from this place. This was… Is her home.

He stood from his bed and walked over to his desk, the moon being his only light. He found the notebook he had for a long time, hidden behind everything. He hadn't found a use for it yet, but now, now he had a use for it. A wonderful use for it. He was going to write notes to his child. So his child, his daughter would know that he had thought about her every day. He began to write, the first entry of many.

' _For my daughter, To know that I always thought about you and have always loved you_

 _Your father'_

 _She came to me in a dream…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part One:**

 **Chapter Three**

The only job she managed to get was cleaning motel rooms. Not the job she always dreamed of having, but she had to take what she could get and that was cleaning motel rooms every day. After the first couple of weeks, she became used to it. She needed all the money she could get, she needed enough to raise her baby in a decent home. In order to do that, she had to get another job, waitressing. The tips were great. She put all the tips she made into the bank, to save for her baby girl. All her tips would be for her daughter if anything ever happened to her and her daughter could have some to live off. Not that she wants her daughter to be living on her own, but Peyton just wants to be prepared. Life could throw anything at them, but Peyton is going to be prepared for it. Whatever it is.

Peyton walks into her apartment, her tiny apartment. Yes, it is on the small side, but she needed a place to stay and she didn't want to stay in motel rooms for the majority of her pregnancy. So she bought a small apartment. She knows she's not going to stay in this place forever. She has a house in mind that she has been looking at, she has already put money away for the cute little house. Peyton knows she's going to raise her daughter there. In that special place where she can start a new life. A new life with her and her daughter. She takes off her jacket, throwing it on a nearby chair and then crashes onto her sofa. Being on her feet all day when you have a growing belly, it hard, but Peyton sucks it up. She has too. She's doing all of this for her baby. Her little girl. Peyton falls asleep, smiling and rubbing her stomach.

…

 _She saw him crying, yet she couldn't move. She watched him cry his eyes, yet she couldn't move. She watched him as he threw things across the room, yet she couldn't move. She watched as he paced the room back and forth, yet she couldn't move. She started crying, she couldn't move. She wanted to move, to comfort him. She wanted to know what was wrong with him. She couldn't move, she couldn't move, all she could do was watch from her spot._

 _Peyton watched Lucas as he continued to cry. She took in a breath as Lucas finally stopped pacing and made his way over to her. He stopped next to her, she looked towards him as he bent over the crib. The crib? It's then when Peyton realizes that she's been standing next to crib with a silently crying baby girl. She watches as Lucas picks up the crying baby and cradles her in his arms as he carries her over to the bed. He sits on the baby with the baby in his arms._

" _Shh, daddy's here," Lucas pauses. "Daddy's here, Sawyer. Daddy's right here."_

 _Peyton gasps, taken aback by what Lucas just said. Sawyer. That's what she's going to name her baby. Peyton looks down and realizes she is no longer pregnant, the baby Lucas is holding is their baby. She didn't understand what was going on. She was so confused and lost._

" _Your mommy would have wanted to be here," Lucas states to the baby. "I know she loves you, but mommy couldn't raise you. Let me you tell you, Sawyer Brooke Scott, mommy is looking down right now and smiling. She loves you."_

 _Sawyer Brooke Scott, that's the name she picked to name her daughter, but she doesn't understand. Why couldn't she be with her baby? She wanted to be with her baby, her daughter. She didn't understand why Lucas was so upset. She didn't understand any of this. She just wanted to know what was going on, she wanted to understand all of it, what was going on._

 _Peyton continues to watch as Lucas interacts with the baby, their baby, their daughter. She slowly walks over to the bed, finally able to move, her legs finally working. She stands next to them and stares down at their baby. Their precious baby girl. She has Lucas's eyes. Peyton can already tell that Sawyer is going to look more like her and has her hair, but she's gonna have her father's eyes. She watches as Sawyer softly closes her eyes and falls asleep. She then looks at Lucas, she can see the pain, the guilt, the sadness in his eyes. She wants to know what is going on._

" _Lucas," A voice softly says from the doorway._

 _Both Lucas and Peyton look toward the doorway, standing there is Karen. Karen makes her way from the doorway and sits down next to Lucas, looking down at Sawyer, her granddaughter. Peyton can also see the sadness in Karen's eyes. Why are they all sad?_

 _What is going on?_

" _Lucas, let me take care of Sawyer," Karen says, wrapping her arm around Lucas' shoulders. "Keith is out with Lily, they shouldn't be home for a few hours…"_

" _I can't," Lucas pauses, his voice shaky. "I can't leave Sawyer."_

" _Honey, you're not leaving Sawyer," Karen pauses. "You're just giving her to me to take care of while you get some sleep, Lucas, you've barely slept since Sawyer arrived three days ago. Honey, you need your sleep if you are going to be able to take care of Sawyer, you need sleep as well."_

" _Where do you think she is?" Lucas asks. "Peyton."_

" _I don't know," Karen says. "She could be anywhere, but you have to remember something."_

" _What's that?"_

" _Peyton… She is still out there, she's still out there and one day she's going to come back here to see her daughter."_

" _Is there a point, Mom."_

" _Don't give up on her, don't give up on Peyton."_

" _Mom."_

…

Peyton jerks from the dream, she's still in her apartment with her baby still in her belly. Sawyer. Her baby girl, Sawyer Brooke Scott, her daughter… Her and Lucas' daughter. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, Peyton has been having strange dreams. Very strange dreams. Most of them involved Lucas and her being gone. That's what she was afraid of, leaving Sawyer. She didn't want to Sawyer, she wanted to watch as her baby grew up. In the back of Peyton's mind, she knew it was a bad idea leaving Tree Hill, but what would happen if she went back now.

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and just to put everyone's mind at rest, Peyton DOES NOT die at all, only in the dream. She's going to be very much alive. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part One**

 **Chapter Four**

 _He didn't know what she looked like, he didn't know if she would look like him or her. He didn't know where she was. He didn't know anything about her. He thought he knew her, but then again, he had only seen her in his dreams. Every day his thoughts were filled with her, both of them, two of the four important woman in his life. He had no idea where she was where or either of them were. He knew he loved them, he loved them both. No doubt about that. He wished he knew. He wished he knew where they were. He wanted to find them. He wanted to know where they were. He wanted to know where his daughter was, he wanted to know where the comet baby was._

The clock read four thirty-four in the morning, he had been up the whole night writing this book. He couldn't believe he wrote an entire book in one night. He remembered trying to go to bed, but he couldn't fall asleep. He just lay there thinking about his unborn child, his unborn daughter and Peyton. He wants so bad to know where they are. He still doesn't have a clue to where Peyton would go. He wants to go and find her, but he has no idea where he would start, she could have gone anywhere, which made it a whole lot harder to find her and also stressed him out more. If he couldn't find them, he just wants to know if they are okay. Too many things filled his head when he lay in his bed and let lead him to start writing. Writing till he couldn't stop, writing till he wrote the Comet Baby. A story for his daughter, the daughter he hoped to meet someday.

…

He hadn't been to school ever since Peyton left, almost a week ago. Haley had been bringing him his schoolwork and he would give it back to her to give to their teachers. He didn't feel like leaving the house anymore, he didn't have a reason to leave anymore. Everyone has tried to convince him to leave, but he can't bring himself to leave. He doesn't want so see the happiness outside when he has nothing to be happy about. He wonders around the house in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. Spending his time watching Lily, watching TV, keeping his mind away from thinking about them with little success. They were always in his mind, they never left. Lucas always found himself thinking about them, every single second of every single day. He wanted to have his girlfriend next to him, in his arms, while she carried their baby. He wanted to be there when their baby was born, he wanted to be there when his baby lived her first few moments in life. He wanted to be there for everything.

But he wouldn't… He wouldn't be there for any of it.

…

 _There was blood, lots of blood. He didn't know whose blood it was or why he was covered in it, he could feel the blood running down his arms, lots of blood. He could feel his hands trembling, he couldn't stop them. He yearned to know why he was covered in all this blood. And why he was soaking wet? It was too dark to tell where he was. He could voices, faint voices, He couldn't make out what anyone was saying. It sounded like two people talking, more like shouting._

 _Lucas! Lucas! He heard he couldn't respond. When he tried yelling to whoever was shouting, but he couldn't. He was too weak. He continued to grow weaker by the second. He couldn't move towards the voices because he didn't even know where he was. He continued to hear the voices, they were getting closer and he could finally make out the people calling his name._

 _Haley and Nathan, the two people who come check up on him during their lunch break at school, usually bringing him some lunch from Karen's. It must be lunch time Lucas thought to himself, but he still didn't understand why he couldn't call out to them, why he couldn't do anything. He could still feel the blood falling down his arms and his hands trembling._

 _The pounding on the door is what woke from his trance, again, he tried moving, but he couldn't he called out, this time, words came out of his mouth._

" _Help," Lucas weakly says._

" _Luke? Are you in there?" Nathan yells through the closed, locked door. "Luke! If you're in there you need to open the door!"_

 _He can't. He can't move. He's stuck in place, in the dark with the feeling of blood running down his arms. He knew he was growing weaker and weaker by the second, he didn't know how or what or anything really. He was so confused and lost. He needed to know what was happening. It was a complete mystery to him. A complete mystery._

 _The door slammed open, crashing against the wall. Lucas looks towards the sound and_

 _suddenly the lights flash on. Standing there is Nathan, he's looking past Lucas like he's not even there. Lucas could finally see the blood all over him, the blood was running down his arms. He found the source. Both his wrists were bleeding, both his wrists were cut. In a way Lucas knew it wasn't good, it wasn't good at all._

" _Haley!" Nathan yells, causing Lucas to look up. "Call 911! Now! And tell them to hurry!"_

 _Why was Nathan having Haley call 911? Did Nathan finally see Lucas and all the blood over him? Lucas thought, how could he be standing up like this if he was losing blood? Something wasn't right, something was terribly wrong. But it was still a complete mystery. Something unexplainable._

" _Nathan," Lucas weakly says, trying to get Nathan's attention. "Can't you see me?"_

 _Nathan doesn't say anything, he runs past Lucas further into the bathroom. Lucas turns around, his feet slowly somewhat working. His face goes pale, his eyes widen, his knees weaken. There sitting against the wall is… Him. It was himself, both his arms covered in blood, a blood covered razor laying nearby. No! No! He didn't! But the proof was in front of him, Lucas killed himself. How could he fall to that place? He watched as Nathan placed multiple towels on his body, trying to get the bleeding to stop._

" _Nathan," Haley says, coming into the bathroom for the first time._

 _Haley stops when she sees Lucas' body, Lucas watches Haley's reaction. How could he do this to his best friend? He never wanted to see Haley with that look. Her pale face, the tears forming in his eyes. What had he done? He should have thought about what he was doing, but the thing is he didn't even remember killing himself._

" _Haley!" Nathan yells. "Get out! Right now!"_

 _Haley doesn't move. Lucas watches Haley as she is frozen with fear. Nathan makes sure the towels are tight around Lucas' wrist before moving to Haley and pushing her out of the room._

" _Lucas!" Haley yells. "Nathan! I have to be with him, he's my best I have to make sure he's okay. He's my best friend. Nathan!"_

…

He slipped out of consciousness, dropping the blade. The outside world slipping away. He felt as if he had no other way out. He had given up all hope. He had nothing left to live for so why live on. So he decided he wasn't going to continue to live life. So he ended it, he ended his own life.

"Lucas!" Nathan yells.

That's the last thing he heard before slipping away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part One:**

 **Chapter Five**

Haley James Scott sits on a chair next to her best friend's bed, every time he slept she would always be watching him. She looked at the bandages wrapped around his wrists, both of them and she remembered what the doctors had said. ' _You made it to Mr. Scott just in time, if you two hadn't shown up when you did, he would be dead right now.'_ They had made it just in time. It was by luck they stopped at the house, Haley was more grateful every single day since that day that they had stopped. She wouldn't know what would have happened if she lost her best friend. Everyone was there, at the hospital, sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear about Lucas' fate. They all finally breathed when the doctor told them that they were able to save him. Ever since then Haley hadn't left Lucas alone, no one did. Haley and Nathan were always at the house during the day, making sure he had everything he needed. Mouth and Skills would bring him everywhere he wanted to go, which was rare when he left the house, and would be by his side every single, making sure he didn't find himself in trouble. Karen and Keith would switch off nights when they would 'sleep' at Lucas' house. Haley knew nothing good was going to come from him buying the house. The house that Larry Sawyer had put up for sale and the one where Peyton grew up and the one Lucas bought. She tried to convince Lucas not to buy the house, but he didn't listen to her or anyone really. He bought the house and he's been constantly cooped up in here, mainly in Peyton's room. Nathan, Mouth, Skills, and Keith moved all of Lucas' stuff out of Peyton's room and into the bedroom downstairs. They made sure Lucas wouldn't go upstairs. Haley, Karen, and Keith searched the whole house for any and all sharp objects and removed them. Haley never wanted to see her best friend in this position, he shouldn't be in this position. Why did Peyton have to leave? If she never left, Lucas wouldn't have tried to kill himself.

"Hales," Nathan quietly says, kneeling next to the chair his wife is sitting in. "You need rest, why don't you go home and get some sleep."

"I can't leave him."

"I'll stay here, just go home and get some sleep. You aren't going to be any good if you don't get the proper sleep besides it's not good for the baby."

"Promise me he's going to be okay."

"He's going to be okay, he's got everyone worried about him, he's not going anywhere. Please go home."

"Okay."

Nathan helps Haley up from the chair, walks her to the car, and watches as Haley drives away. Nathan walks back into the house and right into Lucas bedroom. Nathan sighs and sits in the chair Haley previously sat in. He looks at Lucas for a few minutes before speaking…

"I know you're not asleep," Nathan pauses. "And I also know about the gun. What the hell is going through your head, Luke, first you try to kill yourself by slitting your wrists and then when I'm moving your stuff I find a gun along with another note. What has gotten into you? Why don't you want to live your life anymore? You wrote a book, you have everything going for you."

"Because!" Lucas yells. "Because my… The girl I love is gone, god knows where, and on top of that she's carrying my baby, my child, and I don't even know where they are if they are okay. How the hell am I suppose to continue living this stupid life if I don't even know if they are alive or dead!"

"Here," Nathan says, handing Lucas an envelope. "This came for you when you were in the hospital."

"What is it?" Lucas asks, taking the envelope.

"I don't know, the only thing I know is it's from Peyton," Nathan says.

"What?"

"It's been here for about three days, we decided to keep it from you, but I think you should open it now. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Nathan walks out, closing the door behind him. Lucas sits on the bed, staring at the letter. He can't believe it's from Peyton after months of nothing… He couldn't believe it, but it was right in front of him. He recognized the handwriting. His hands tremble as he opens the letter, he pulls the letter out, not noticing the picturing enclosed in the envelope.

…

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _I know you are probably shocked, scared, everything to be hearing from me. I know it's been months, but I thought you should know that on May 20, 2005, at 4:13 am, I gave birth to our child. Our little girl. That's right, Lucas, we have a daughter. Her name is Sawyer Brooke Scott, our little girl. It's funny, you two share the same birthday. I have to be honest, I don't really remember going into labor. I remember waking up in the hospital on May 25 and they told me I had been in a coma for five days. Lucas, they told that our baby has a heart condition… She has HCM, just like you. They said she has to have surgery soon. Currently, they're giving her shots with the medicine. I know you're probably really mad at me, but I'm sorry. I know that this is a long shot, but do you think you we could maybe meet up and talk about what's happened. Please call me or even talk to Brooke, I would really like to work something out. I know I've been pretty selfish for a while, but I know you probably want to be a part of your daughter's life._

 _I am truly sorry,_

 _Peyton_

 _P.S. There is a photo of Sawyer in the envelope. The nurses took when I was in a coma so I would have something to see our baby's first days. I wanted to have the picture._

 _Again, I am truly sorry,_

 _Peyton_

…

Lucas' hands were shaking so bad, he wasn't able to hold the letter in his hands. The letter fell into his lap, he buried his head into his hands and cried. He couldn't believe Peyton had the baby, a little girl, Sawyer, his daughter. She had HCM, just like he did, and the worst part was she already has to have surgery. She's not even a month old and they're going to open her up like a biology experiment.

But wait. The letter said to talk to Brooke… Of course, Brooke is Peyton's best friend, she would know everything that's happened with Peyton since she's been gone. Lucas scrambles from his bed and into the living room, hitting his leg on the coffee table.

"Whoa, Luke, slow down," Nathan says. "What's got you all like that?"

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas asks, holding his leg.

"Um, I don't know, nobody's seen a lot of her for the past few days. I wonder where sent went? She didn't say anything about leaving, she's just been super busy Maybe an emergency?"

"She went to be with Peyton when Peyton gave birth to our daughter," Lucas says quietly. "Peyton had the baby on May 20."

"Your birthday," Nathan says.

"Yeah, my birthday," Lucas pauses. "I now share my birthday with my daughter, the daughter I've never even meet. How could I let this happen? Everything was going good then this. How could I just give up on finding Peyton and Sawyer?"

"Sawyer?"

"That's what Peyton named our daughter, Sawyer Brooke Scott," Lucas says, messing with his bandages.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"Taking these damn bandages off," Lucas says, finally getting both of the bandages.

Lucas just stares at his wrists, he can still clearly see the stitches. He's finally coming to terms with what he did. Finally realizing what he tried to do. He tried to kill himself, he tried to end his life. He tried to get rid of all his problems.

"Nate," Lucas says, still staring at his wrists.

"Yeah?"

"I need help," Lucas whispers. "I need lots of help."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: So I just wanted to make clear that yes, Lucas DID try to commit suicide. I know it is out of character, but this is fiction and I wanted to show how broken Lucas is , especially for part 2. Thank you, JuJuB7_**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ugh, I'm so unsure about this chapter, I actually had a hard time writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this and don't hate me. Also, this may not affect this story at all, but I have two things to say. One, I'm currently having writer's block and having trouble more chapters. Two next is my school vacation and I'll be doing things with my family so I don't know if I will post next week's chapter. I will do my best to try and post, but please don't hate me if I don't. -JuJuB7**

* * *

 **Part One: **

**Chapter Six**

Already in love. Those were the first words that ran through eighteen year old Peyton Sawyer's head. She was already in love. She couldn't describe this feeling. It was just a feeling she felt. The tears leaked from her eyes, this feeling was overwhelming, but she loved the feeling. She didn't want it to go away. She wanted the feeling to last forever. She knew this feeling was going to last forever. As long as she was in love, this feeling would be in her heart. She smiled. She smiled. She couldn't help but be happy. No one could destroy her happiness. Why wouldn't she be happy? Peyton holds her baby, her daughter, in her arms for the very first time. She smiles as Sawyer opens her eyes and looks up at her mother. Tears came to Peyton's eyes, her baby has Lucas' eyes. Sawyer looks like her except for the eyes, her beautiful eyes, her daughter's eyes will always remind of Lucas. The guilt had already set in… Her baby had HCM, just like Lucas. They already told her when she woke up, her baby was gonna need surgery. She wasn't even a month old and she's gonna need surgery. She wants Lucas to know, but she knows that he'll be mad at her. Peyton thinks about the letter she wrote months ago, the one she never mailed because she was too afraid.

…

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _Hi, it's Peyton. Peyton Sawyer. I know you're probably mad at me. I don't blame you. I would be mad at me too if I went through what you were going through. I just want to say I'm so sorry for leaving. I, honestly, I don't know what I was thinking, but I couldn't bring myself to come back after I left. I feel so ashamed, not because I'm pregnant. I'm glad I'm pregnant. I know that's something an eighteen year old shouldn't be happy about being pregnant, but this baby has changed my life. I'm going to have a baby, someone's not going to leave me and I'm not going to leave our baby girl. Yeah, we're having a baby girl. I already have a name picked out, Sawyer Brooke Scott, our baby girl…. Sorry, I'm talking about this. I'm not sure you want to hear this, maybe you do, but you're probably still really mad at me. I hope you don't stay mad at me forever, I hope someday you might forgive me. You don't know how many times I've thought about coming back, back to everyone, back to you. For some reason, I can't. Like I said I feel ashamed. I don't know why, I just do. I know I shouldn't feel ashamed. We created a new life. I've talked to Brooke, she wants me to come back, of course she does, I'm her best friend. Best friend are suppose to be near each other, not states away. I've also talked to my Dad, I even saw him. He told me about putting the house up for sale, I'm sad that I'm never going to get to see that house again, but I know a good family will buy that house. I just want to tell you one thing if I never see or hear you again… I love you, I've always loved and I will always continue to love you. I'm sorry for everything I've done, everything I've done to you. You've been the one person I've been able to count on and then I left, carrying your baby. I'm sorry. I love you, Lucas Scott._

 _Sorry & Love you, _

_Peyton_

 _P.S. I still have the ring you gave me on my eighteenth birthday, I'll always cherish our time. I love you._

…

Peyton has tears in her eyes and tears running down her cheeks. She's been contemplating sending this letter for months. She's not sure if she should, she should have sent this letter months ago, but she didn't because she was too afraid of what he would say. Peyton looks down at her sleeping daughter, maybe she should write another letter. Let Lucas come see their daughter after she is at Tree Hill Hospital and Lucas was still in tree hill. She remembers the day showed up at Tree Hill, originally going to see Lucas. That day was so crazy, she remembers every single thing about that day. She kind of wishes she didn't.

…

 _May 20, 2005_

 _Peyton looks as she passes the 'Welcome to Tree Hill' sign. She couldn't believe she was back after months of being away. She was finally going to see Lucas, after nine months of not seeing each other. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Peyton's thoughts stop when she pulls up to her old house, police cars and an ambulance are sitting outside of the house. Peyton can see Nathan and Haley and wonders what they were doing there. She can see Haley's stomach, Haley's pregnant just like her. That makes Peyton smile, but the next thing Peyton sees makes her smile drop, automatically the tears well in her eyes. She sees Lucas being wheeled out of a stretch, a mask covering his face and bandages tightly covering his wrists, both of them. It's only then Peyton sees the blood covering Nathan's shirt. She didn't know what was happening, she just knows that Lucas is injured. 'How could Lucas' wrist start bleeding?' Peyton thinks to herself. Peyton's eyes widen and she gasps as she realizes what happened. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Lucas tried to do. She couldn't believe it, but she knew… Peyton knew it was her fault… It was her fault that Lucas tried to kill himself. She let the tears fall, she couldn't believe Lucas tried to kill himself. Maybe is she hadn't left, he wouldn't have tried to kill himself. This wouldn't have happened. None of it._

 _Peyton felt it. She felt something trickle down her leg. She reached down to feel what is was. When she pulled her hand out, she saw red. Deep, dark red. Blood! Peyton was bleeding. The doctor warned her about being careful, both her and her baby was at risk and Peyton just had to come back, a road trip. She should have stayed home, where she had her doctor near her, but no, she had to drive all the way back to tree hill to see the father of her baby._

 _The only thing Peyton has to worry about as she's driving by the chaos is making it to the hospital before something really bad happens._

…

Peyton looks towards the door as it opens, Brooke walks in. Brooke's been here ever since she Peyton made it to the hospital.

"Hey, B. Davis," Peyton says.

"Peyton," Brooke says.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks.

"There's something I need to tell you, it's about your pregnancy and the babies," Brooke says.

"You mean baby, I only had one baby," Peyton says.

"No, sweetheart," Brooke pauses. "You had two. A girl and a boy."

* * *

 **AN: Well, thank you for reading this chapter. I hope everyone reading it. I really wanted to show that Peyton is still deeply in love with Lucas, but feels ashamed for leaving and doesn't want to return. Yes, she did have twins, it was somewhat explained in the next chapter, but I wanted to explain it more because I know I will be receiving questions. So she was pregnant with twins, her doctor didn't see the other twin because he was hiding behind his sister. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **P.S. Like I said before I will be on vacation next week with my family, I will try and get the next chapter up. It will either be up early in the day or up super late in the day. Thanks again, JuJuB7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter is shorter than the others, the next couple of chapter are also short**

* * *

 **Part One:**

 **Chapter Seven**

She didn't understand, the words kept running through her head ' _You had two babies. A girl and a boy.'_ A girl and a boy. A girl and a boy. Twins. She had twins. Sawyer and a boy… Where the hell was the boy? Why hadn't they brought in him? What happened to him? Why hadn't she seen her baby boy? Why couldn't they tell she was carrying twins on the ultrasound? The doctor should have seen that on the ultrasound. Why didn't he see that? Peyton didn't have enough money to take care of two babies, she barely had enough to take care of one. She didn't really care about that at the moment, all she cared about was her baby boy. Peyton can feel the tears running down her cheeks, she's not sure what to do or really what to say. She's just learned she has a son and she has no idea where he is or what's happening with him. By this time, Brooke has moved from the door to sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping quiet, letting Peyton think. Brooke eventually takes Sawyer from Peyton's arms. Brooke carefully holds Sawyer while also watching Peyton…

"Where is he?" Peyton whispers.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but he didn't make it," Brooke quietly says. "He was stillborn."

"He's dead," Peyton whispers.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Brooke says.

"I want to see him," Peyton says. "I want to hold my son."

"I already talked to the doctor and he said we can go see him once you get better," Brooke says. "But the doctor does need a name for him, for the birth certificate… And the death certificate."

"Um," Peyton says.

"Don't worry, no need for rushing," Brooke says, placing a hand over Peyton's. "I know this is a lot to take in."

"Samuel," Peyton says after a few minutes. "I want to name him Samuel Lucas Scott."

"Okay, his name is Samuel Lucas Scott."

Peyton thought about the person she decided to her son after. Samuel, little Sammy. Her little brother. The one who died along with Anna in the car accident. She hadn't told anyone about him, only Brooke. And of course, her father. He was just a baby when he died. Peyton feels the tears coming back to her eyes, falling down her cheeks. She loved her brother, she still does. She wishes he didn't die, she wishes her mother didn't die. She wishes her mother hadn't run that red light to pick her up. Two deceased babies, both named Sam.

"Peyton, honey," Brooke says, bringing Peyton out of her thoughts. "I have to tell you something else."

"Is it about Lucas?" Peyton questions, her voice cracking.

"Yes," Brooke answers, softly. "It's about Lucas, you should know he… Lucas tired-"

"To commit suicide," Peyton finishes for Brooke. "I know, I saw them taking Lucas away in an ambulance when I first got here. The day I had Sawyer and Sam. I know, I know it's my fault."

"No," Brooke says, placing Sawyer in the hospital crib then returning to the bed, sitting next to her best friend. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, Brooke, it is. I'm the one who left, I didn't tell Lucas. I didn't give him a chance to be the father he's always wanted to be. This is all my fault, I should have never left. Maybe if I hadn't have left, Luke, he would have never tried to commit suicide. What if he had been successful? He could have died, that was his plan… This is all my fault."

"Peyton, listen to me, this isn't your fault," Brooke says. "You were not the trigger for Lucas, he's been going through a lot. But you did not cause him to try to commit suicide."

"Is he still in the hospital?"

"Yes, why? Would you like to see him?" Brooke asks. "I'm sure I can ask if-"

"I don't want to see him," Peyton says. "I can't see him, that wouldn't be good for him. I'll only make things worse for him. I shouldn't see him, I've already caused him enough trouble. I should really be worried about Sawyer and getting home. Um, do you think you could come back with me? Just for a few days."

"Of course, anything for my best friend and my goddaughter," Brooke says, smiling. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to get better."

"I know," Peyton whispers. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It has been such a long time since I've updated this story. I apologize. I've been super busy with school and getting ready for the summer. Can't believe it's almost summer! Anyway, I've come up with a schedule for this story, but it's only going to be through June. The schedule is: a new chapter will be posted for this story throughout the month of June. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. -JuJuB7**

* * *

 **Part One:**

 **Chapter Eight**

Two Months.

That's how long he's been in this place. The hospital, a 'mental hospital', the place where he's going to get better. He had Nathan bring him here, he didn't want Haley, Keith, his Mom, or Lily here when he entered this place. Over the past two months, he's been able to get better. When he first came here, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to get better, but he's been able to get better. He just didn't think that would ever happen, but he's happy he's been able to get better. He thinks that soon, maybe in a few months or even a year, he'll be better and he'll be able to go home. Restart his life, get his book published. He didn't tell anyone about his book, well almost no one. He told two people, Nathan, and Haley, those are the two people he really trusts with anything these days, really trusts. His trusts everyone else, but with Haley and Nathan, he can go deeper with his thoughts and feelings. He doesn't have to hide anything.

Today, just like every day every other month, he gets to visit with Nathan. Nathan has been the only one he's allowed to visit him. He wants his other family to visit him, but he doesn't want them to see him like this. But he does write letters, he writes letters to everyone. Just to stay in touch with everyone even it was with through letters… Lucas makes his way from his room to the rec area where he finds not Nathan waiting for him, but someone he didn't expect to see. He walks to the table and sits down across from the person. He wasn't sure why he was here. He was expecting Nathan, not him.

"Hey, Luke," He says.

"H-hi, Keith," Lucas says, rubbing his hands together under the table. "What are you doing here? I thought Nathan was coming, he's the only one who ever comes. Why are you here? I usually write to you."

"Lucas, relax," Keith says. "Your doctor wanted me to come in and talk with him as well as talk to you."

"Why isn't Nathan here?" Lucas asks.

"Haley had her baby, she had a little boy," Keith says.

"Wow, can't believe they're parents," Lucas says, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's his name?"

"James Lucas Scott, although, everyone calls him Jamie," Keith says.

"Why does he have my name as his middle name?" Lucas asks.

"Because people still believe in you," Keith says, looking at Lucas straight in the eyes. "We all still believe in you."

"Why. Why did the doctor want to talk to you about? Why didn't the talk just talk to me, I'm eighteen, I checked myself in. I don't see why the doctor needed to talk to you."

"Because they want to put you in my custody, just to be on the safe side," Keith clearly states.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asks.

"They want to try you going home and seeing how you adapt to life back on the outside," Keith says. "They want to send you home, but since you…"

"Attempted suicide," Lucas says

"Attempted suicide," Keith says. "They need you in someone's custody," Keith says. "Alright, I didn't come here to argue… We all want you to come home."

"I-I," Lucas stutters then pauses. "I don't know if I'm ready to go home. I know you'll prove me wrong, by I don't see why I should return home. I have nothing to live for, I don't have anything that would keep me moving forward."

Keith takes a photo out of his pocket and slides it across the table in front of Lucas. Lucas looks down at the photo and picks it up, staring at the photo. He closes his eyes, tightly, then opens them. The photo is still in his hands, a few silent tears slip from his eyes.

"Lucas, that baby in that photo," Keith pauses. "She's your daughter if you're going to do anything, do it for your daughter. Be strong for her, be the best person you could be for her. Do everything for her."

"I haven't even met her, Keith," Lucas whispers.

"What if I hadn't survived Dan shooting me?" Keith asks.

"You wouldn't have met Lily," Lucas says.

"Luke, it doesn't matter that you haven't met your daughter. Maybe someday, you will meet her and when you finally met her, you are gonna want to have done everything for her. It doesn't matter that you haven't met her, she's going to become your entire world. Trust me, Luke," Keith says.

"But I don't if I can get better," Lucas says in defeat.

"I know you can, just like the Lucas did in the comet baby," Keith says.

"You read my book?" Lucas asks, finally looking up from the photo.

"Yeah, I did," Keith pauses. "It was really good."

"Thanks."

"So, what do you say?" Keith asks. "Do you think you could try and come back home for a few months just to see how you handle it?"

"I'll try it," Lucas says.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **Next update will be next Wednesday.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**

 **-JuJuB7**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, here is chapter nine. As mention in the previous chapter, I have come up with a schedule for this story, however, it is ONLY FOR THE MONTH OF JUNE. The schedule is: a new chapter will be posted _EVERY WEDNESDAY_ throughout June. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite. - JuJuB7**

 **GUYS!**

 **This is the last chapter for part one!**

 **The next chapter will be part two!**

 **Can't believe it!**

* * *

 **Part One:**

 **Chapter Nine**

 _The tears glassed over her eyes, threatening to fall any second. She looks at him, he looks at her. After months of not being in each other's presences, they are finally face to face. His eyes drift from her to the human she holds in her arms. He lets out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding. She holds their daughter in her arms. Their daughter, the thought he still couldn't wrap around his head. He knew when she left that she was pregnant. Pregnant with his child. He spent so long trying to find her, but every time he would get closer, it would always lead to a dead end road. Now, she was standing right in front of him with their child in her arms. He doesn't that he's scared her except when she moves the baby closer to her, obviously not wanting him to see their child. He didn't understand, they were in love, this should be a happy moment, but it was anything but. He watches as the tears finally fall, she pulls the infant closer to her. He wants to see the baby, he wants to see her. He wants them to be a family. He knows they will never be a family. No, that wasn't in their cards. He only hoped one day the cards would._

 _He watches as she drives away with their baby in the back seat, she's gone once again. Once again he has no idea where she is headed._

…

Peyton lets the book fall from her hands, onto the floor, hitting it with a loud thump. The tears falling fast from her eyes. She couldn't get past the first page of the book. His book. She knew he wrote the book about them; her, him, and their daughter. The daughter he's never met. It's her fault that he's never met her. She's had so many opportunities. So many opportunities to introduce Lucas to his daughter, but each time she's chickened out. She wants them to met, she wants Lucas to be apart of his daughter's life. But she couldn't bring herself to return to Tree Hill, she's created a new life here with her daughter.

A year, it's been one year since Peyton learned that she was pregnant. Her baby girl is three months old. It's been the best three months of her life. She didn't know she was missing a piece of her heart until her baby was born. Larry bought her a house after learning of where she was currently living. It was a nice little house, perfect for her and Sawyer. Peyton, she's changed as well, her once blonde, short, and wavy hair is now dark brown, long, and straight. She quit her job cleaning and start her own business. One would think that she would have opened a music store or a recording studio, but instead, she opened a bakery. She recently found a passion for baking, most people think she can't cook, but in her little house, there's a wonderful kitchen and the nice little old lady next door took her sweet time to teach Peyton how to properly cook. Peyton even started a vegetable garden because of the little nice old lady. Bunny, the little old lady who had recently passed. Peyton was saddened by her death, but she was very grateful for having met Bunny. That's why she named her bakery after her, she never wants to forget the woman who taught about growing a garden, baking, having a clothes line. Peyton still couldn't believe she was gone, the poor woman didn't have any family left so she left everything she had to Peyton. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Bunny, well, let's just say she wasn't as poor as she let on. And now all that money that she had was Peyton's, some of it, most of it went to an emergency fund for Sawyer, just in case anything happened to her and some of it went to getting her bakery started.

Peyton was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar sound coming from the other room. She wipes the tears she didn't know had started falling, then gets up and walks from the kitchen and down the hall to the nursery. Peyton walks over to the crib and picks up the crying baby from the crib, drawing the infant closer to her body. She starts rocking back and forth, something that always calms her baby girl down.

"What's wrong, sweetheart. What's got you all worked up?" Peyton whispers to her baby, then kisses the baby's forward as the baby stops crying and slowly starts to fall asleep once again. "I love you. You are the best thing that has happened to me, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. You're my baby and I'm going to do everything in my power to give you a good life, a wonderful life. I'm going to everything in my power to protect you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Peyton smiles as she watches her baby fall back asleep. A few days earlier mother and daughter had just returned to their home, after their trip to the hospital. They wanted to wait till she was older to have the surgery. Boy, Peyton's life changed the day she found out she was pregnant. She didn't know what she was going to do, she ended up running. Months later, she gave to her daughter and her son. She didn't even realize was carrying. Over this past year, life had handed her many curve balls, but Peyton wasn't going to stop living. She was going to continue living life, her new life with her daughter.

When Peyton first found out she was pregnant, she was already in love with her baby. She's in love with her daughter. She's going to make the best life for her as she can.

* * *

 **AN: Well, the last chapter for part one. :'( but part two will be starting in a week. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite.**

 **-JuJuB7**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: OMG! We're finally on part two. I can't believe it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. -JuJuB7**

 **Here is the first chapter of part two!**

* * *

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter Ten**

 _The Comet Baby, that was the only name he knew her baby. He knew her name, Sawyer Scott, but he likes to call her the comet baby. He's never met her, still hasn't met her. It's now been six years since he learned that the girl he was in love, the girl he is still in love with, was pregnant. He looked for her for months, he wanted to find her before she gave birth to their child. He wanted to be there when she gave birth to their child, when their child came into the world. But that didn't happen, he was never able to find her. The Comet Baby, she was like him, they had the same heart problem. He didn't know how bad her condition was. As sad as it was, it was the only thing that connected them…_

…

Sawyer Scott looks at the road ahead of her as she remembers what her father wrote about her in his book. His sequel to the comet baby, the comet child. He was gaining money and fame on the fact that father and daughter have never met and he's spent years searching for her. She's read her father's books, both of them. At first, Sawyer, she thought his books were really good, but as she grew older she realized that his books… They were a load of crap. He was making everyone feel bad for him. It was all about him. Poor Lucas Scott, the man who has a child out there and doesn't even know where she is. What about her mother? She had to go through everything including lots of pain and money problems. But no, no one feels sorry for her. They all see her as the woman who is keeping Lucas Scott's child away from him. Sawyer decided, once she knew her mother was going on a business trip, that she would finally go to Tree Hill, North Carolina and find this Lucas Scott, her father, and set the record straight with him. Oh, this couldn't go wrong. Not at all.

Sawyer watches as the _Welcome to Tree Hill_ sign whips by. This is it, she's really doing this. She knew she was going to be in big trouble once her mother found out that her daughter was in Tree Hill. Her mother was going to kill her. Sawyer wanted to do this. She needs to do this. She wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be. From the stories that her mother as well as the stories that her aunt Brooke has told her, she figures she will be able to guess who is who.

Another thing she has to worry about is where she's going to stay. Sawyer figures she can just crash at her aunt Brooke's, but she's also worried about the fact that her aunt is planning her wedding to her uncle Julian. She and her mother predicted that Julian and Brooke would get married one day. With staying with her aunt and uncle, there's only one problem… She doesn't where they live. The only way she would be able to find out is if she calls on one of them. Sawyer pulls out her cell phone and dials the familiar number…

"Hello?" Julian says, picking up the phone.

"Hi, Uncle Julian," Sawyer says, "I was wondering what you and Aunt Brooke's address is."

"Why?" Julian asks.

"Um, cause I want to send you guys a gift and I don't have an address," Sawyer says.

"Julian, give me that phone," Sawyer hears Brooke say.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott, you pull that car over this instant and do not move," An angry Brooke says before hanging up.

Sawyer, without hesitation, pulls the car over. Not even a second later, an angry Brooke and Julian walk up to the car. Sawyer smiles, knowing that she's in major trouble.

"Hi," Sawyer says.

"Young lady, you are in so much trouble," Brooke says. "Out of the car. Right now."

Sawyer shuts the car off and climbs out of the car. Brooke holds out her hand in front of Sawyer. Sawyer places the keys in Brooke's hand. Brooke then hands the keys to Julian.

"What are you doing here? Do you know how worried your mother probably is right now?" Brooke asks.

"Well, I wouldn't be totally worried about mom," Sawyer says.

"Why?" Brooke asks.

"Because she's on a business trip and still thinks I'm at home," Sawyer says.

"I am calling your mother and for the meantime, we are not letting you out of our sight," Brooke says. "Either Julian or I will be with at all times, understand young lady."

"Yep," Sawyer says.

"Let's go, you are coming back to the shop with us," Brooke says.

Brooke walks away, Sawyer, reluctantly, follows Brooke towards her shop with Julian behind her. The three of them walk back into Brooke's shop where she immediately leaves Sawyer and Julian in the main shop while she goes into her office, promptly to call Peyton. Sawyer, at this point, knows she's in deep trouble. This was turning out to be a really bad idea. She should have just stayed home and not have even bothered trying to find her father.

"You know," Julian says, moving from behind Sawyer to standing in front of her. "I know why you came here."

"Why?" Sawyer asks.

"Because you want to meet him," Julian pauses. "You want to meet your father, am I right?"

"Maybe," Sawyer says, looking down. "I just want to meet him, see him. Pictures aren't just doing it for me anymore."

"Is that all?" Julian asks.

"Yeah, that's all," Sawyer says. "How much trouble do you think I'll get in?"

"A lot," Julian says. "You could have been hurt, or something worse. You could be dead right now and none of us would know. You are just lucky you made it here safe."

"I know," Sawyer sighs.

Brooke comes out of her office, still not looking pleased, but is looking a little bit pleased. Sawyer assumes that Brooke has just finished her phone with Peyton.

"Alright, Sawyer, I just finished talking with your mother," Brooke says. "She's upset, she wants to talk to you later, lucky for you, she has meetings all day today so she won't be able to call you tomorrow. As you know, she's going to be gone for the next four weeks and she can't have you with her which means you're going to be staying with us for the next four weeks."

"Really," Sawyer says.

"Really, your mom has agreed that you'll start school here," Brooke pauses. "And get a job."

"What," Sawyer says.

"It's your punishment, for now at least," Brooke says.

Great, just what she needed. Not only is she stuck here, she has to go to school, and get a job. Yep, she was really regretting coming here now. She just wanted to meet her father and now she was getting the punishment of a lifetime. She should have just stayed home. But then again, she was staying here for the next four weeks which means she has four weeks to find her father. Maybe this wasn't so bad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Two**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Lucas Scott lays in his bed. The spot next to him is empty, just like it has been for the past sixteen years. Peyton use to lay next him, he loved when they would lay together and talk all night. He loved those nights. He missed those nights. He wondered what would have happened if she had stayed. With their daughter. Would they stay up all night waiting for the baby to call? No, he knew if his girlfriend and Peyton were here, she would be sleeping just like the baby, he would be the one awake. That didn't happen. He tried to commit suicide but was saved by his best friend. He has come a long way since then. He's written two books. While also working at Keith's shop. Life was going pretty well for him. But it would be better if Peyton and Sawyer were in his life.

Everything he did, he did for his daughter and for Peyton. Even though he and Peyton were no longer a couple- he guessed, they never did officially break up- he still did everything for her as well. He hoped that one day, he would find them. They would be a family. The family, he's always dreamed of. Lucas sometimes felt that he had done everything in his power to look for the two women who have his heart, but then if he had done everything, wouldn't he had found them? Often times, Lucas knows he could have done more things to find them. His therapist has told him numerous times that dwelling on that fact isn't going to change anything. He knows that, but he also needs to know if they are alive or dead. That's the biggest thing that crosses his mind every single day. Not knowing if they were alive or dead.

He knew. He knew that Brooke held all the answers he wanted. He knew that Brooke has seen Peyton and most likely Sawyer throughout the years. He knows he should confront Brooke, demand answers. Maybe then he would be able to find his daughter and girlfriend. He still refuses to call Peyton his ex-girlfriend. Sure, he's dated many girls throughout the years, but Peyton always has his heart. Everyday he thought about confronting Brooke because he knows that she is Sawyer's godmother. And every christmas, Brooke would go on mysterious trip. Now that she's engaged to Julian, they would always go somewhere else for Christmas instead of staying in Tree Hill. At first, Lucas couldn't figure out why Brooke kept going somewhere else for the holidays. Then one day… One day he figured it out. When he found out, it all made sense. Of course, Brooke didn't tell him, he figured it out by accident.

…

 _Lucas had just walked into Brooke's house, he had been fixing things in her new house. He couldn't believe she actually bought a house that needed so much work. As he walked into Brooke's house, Lucas accidentally knocks down some christmas presents. He quickly bends down to pick them up and notices the name on all of them… Sawyer. The all said Sawyer. Sawyer? His daughter. His daughter that he's never met, but Brooke has met his daughter. Why? How? Brooke has met his daughter and she hasn't even told him. This is all too much in Lucas' mind, he quickly puts the presents back to where they once were and quickly leaves Brooke's house, multiple questions running through his head. This couldn't be happening._

…

He remembers that day so clearly, after finding those presents he couldn't bring himself to leave his house for days. All he could think about was Sawyer and Peyton. He even pulled out his 'Peyton Box' and went through all the stuff from their time together. Out of all the things that he had in that box, the pregnancy test was what he kept going back to. Why? Because this was the start of Sawyer. He only had two things of Sawyer. This pregnancy test and the photo of her as a newborn is all he has of his daughter. All he did for days was stare at the pregnancy test and the photo.

Eventually, he finally left his house… His house. The house he bought almost as soon as it went up for sale. The house that was Peyton's childhood home. He bought the house when he found out Larry had put the house up for sale. He couldn't believe he was actually selling the house. But Lucas made the decision to buy the house. He wanted to be on his own and the house, of course, reminded him of Peyton. He kept her old bedroom the same way it was. He didn't have the heart to change it. Or even go in there for that matter. He kept the door closed, he passed it every day, never ever going in there. Mostly everyone tried to stop him from buying the house, everyone but one. Brooke never once tried to back him down from buying the house. He supported her in his decision. That was before he knew that Brooke was seeing Peyton and Sawyer on regular bases.

All these thoughts were rushing back to Lucas on this particular morning. He didn't know why on this morning the memories were coming back. He's moved from his bed to the kitchen table with a full cup of coffee in front of him. He poured himself a cup of coffee, but he couldn't bring himself to drink any because he was too lost in his memories and thoughts. He didn't know why this day was more special than the others, every day he went on with his normal life. Except today, today was much, much different. He woke up thinking about Peyton, thinking about Sawyer. Thinking about what today was going to bring since it already started out as such a different day.

Maybe today he would finally get some work done on his third book. His publishers were on him to get this third book started. There was only one problem. He had no idea what his third book was going to be about. Sure, he had an idea here and there, but nothing had stuck with him. He would write a page or two or maybe even three, but they won't what he wanted to write about. But he didn't even know what he wanted to write about. His first two books, his only books were about Peyton and Sawyer. Everyone loved them, they wanted more books like those two, but Lucas couldn't come with anything like those two books. He was starting to get frustrated, if he didn't come up with anything in the next month, they would cut his contract. He didn't want that. He didn't want his writing career to be cut short because he couldn't get over his stupid writer's block. He needed something that would inspire him. But nothing really did inspire him, that was the problem. He tried to find things that inspired him, but nothing ever did.

Lucas thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He sighs before getting out of his chair. He walks to the door and opens it…


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Two**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Sawyer had finally finished moving into Brooke and Julian's house. And just like Brooke had said, she was under supervision twenty-four seven. She would either be with Brooke or Julian, and it was only when she was sleeping that she would be alone. Sawyer still couldn't believe she was staying here for four weeks. Four weeks to find her father. She knew it was only a matter of time before one, Julian and Brooke let go around town on her own, and two, she found her father. Today was going to be the start of the search for her father. She knew both Brooke and Julian were busy… Busy planning for their wedding that was coming closer and closer. The perfect time to go on her own and discover the town. So far she has only seen two places; Brooke's shop and Brooke and Julian's house. She actually wants to see the town where her mother came from. She already knew the first place she wanted to go, her mother's old house. Even though she knew her grandfather had sold the house before he died, she still wanted to see the house where her mother had spent her childhood. She just had to figure out how she was going to see the house if someone else was living there. She knew there was because she remembered her grandfather telling her that the house had sold rather quickly, but her grandfather never mentioned who had bought the house.

Sawyer grabs her bag, she closes her bedroom door behind her and walks downstairs into the kitchen. That's where Brooke has held her keys hostage for the past two days. Brooke and Julian are sitting at the table with wedding things spread out around the table. Sawyer retrives her keys from the drawer and starts walking out of the kitchen, but not before Brooke stops her…

"Uh, young lady," Brooke says, standing up and walking over to Sawyer, "Where do you think you are going? You know you aren't allowed anywhere without one of us with you."

"Aunt Brooke, I just want to see the town," Sawyer says. "I've been here for almost three days and the only two things I've seen is this house and your shop. Besides school starts in a few days and you can't keep track of me there."

"I can't, but I do have friends who work at Tree Hill High School who will tell me if you should up to school or not," Brooke says, crossing her arms over her chest, "But then again, I really don't find you one to skip school. But then again, you didn't seem like one to runaway."

"Come on, I just want to check out Tree Hill, I want to see everything that mom told me up in her stories and the things you told me about in your stories. Besides you and Julian are busy wedding planning. I'll just cruise around town. What do you say?"

"Come on, Brooke," Julian says, standing up, "She just wants to check out the town, she's not going to be any more trouble than she has been. Just let her go explore."

"Alright, fine," Brooke says, "But you will call every hour and if you don't we are coming to find you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Sawyer says, "I'll see you guys later."

Sawyer walks out of the house and to her car. Sure, she may not have told Brooke and Julian the entire truth. She did want to explore the town, but she mainly wants to see her mother's old house.

Driving towards the house, Sawyer remembers the conversation she had with her mother. She knew as soon as she picked up the phone, her mother was mad. Really, really mad.

…

 _Sawyer walks into Brooke's office. She had been in Brooke's shop all day and her mother had finally called, wanting to talk to her. She sits in the desk chair and very reluctantly picks the phone up._

" _Hello?"_

" _Sawyer Brooke Scott, what on earth were you thinking!" Peyton shouts, clearly angry. "You could have been kidnapped, or raped, or worse. You could be dead right now and no one would know. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone. What were you thinking? Why did you want to go to Tree Hill? I thought you were happy with your life."_

" _I am," Sawyer pauses. "I just wanted to meet him. I've spent so long wondering what he looks like. What he is like. I just want to know my father."_

" _I know you do, baby," Peyton pauses, unsure what to say. "I know you already know the agreement I made with Aunt Brooke, you're going to stay there until I come to get you as soon as my business trip is over. You better be good for Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian. I don't want you to hear any bad reports… Again."_

" _Alright."_

" _I love you baby girl."_

" _I love you too, Mom."_

" _Be good, I don't want any more calls, arlight."_

" _Alright, mom."_

…

Going to her mom's old house, bad? Maybe. If anyone ever found out and no one would find out. Sawyer pulls up to the house she's only seen in pictures. She turns off the comet and climbs out of the car. As she walks closer and closer to the house, she runs through her head of what she could possibly say to the owner of the house. What was she going to say to the owner? Hi, do you mind if I come in, my mom use to live here? This wasn't going to be easy for Sawyer at all. Sawyer walks up the steps and stops at the door.

She rings the doorbell. She doesn't have to wait long before the door opens…


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey, guys. So just a quick author's note, this story will be updated every Tuesday throughout the month of September. If you have questions about my other stories just go look at my profile, everything you need to know should be in there. If there is something missing that you have a question on just PM me and I will answer whatever question you have. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **Okay, so I switched it up on you guys. You guys will probably know what I mean when you starting reading this chapter. Another thing, this chapter is on the steamy side.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: Go follow my Instagram page: JuJuB7FanFic_**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

He doesn't know who would be visiting him right now. He didn't have any plans with anyone. He knows that everyone has plans today. He decided that he would just stay home and chill, relax. The past couple of weeks have been stressful and he's been looking forward to having a day to himself. Guess he wasn't going to have a relaxing with whoever is on the other side of the door. He wishes now that he should have told everyone that he just wanted a day to himself and didn't want to be bothered. That would have been a good idea, but then again his good ideas usually fall apart. Lucas sighs before opening with the plan to let his guest in. When he sees who's standing on the other side of the door, he stops. He stops his movement, his breathing. Time stands still. Is it really her? No, no way, she left. She's gone. She's never coming back. Yet, here she is, standing in front of him just as beautiful as he remembers from the last time he saw her. The last time he saw her. The last time he saw her was sixteen years ago when they were teenagers. He watched drive away in the comet. When she was pregnant with his child. What makes her think she can come back here after keeping his daughter from him? Now… Now he is angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas asks, the anger evident in his voice.

"Hi, Luke," She whispers.

"Don't hi, Luke me, Peyton," Lucas bitterly spits. "You really think I want to talk to you. I haven't seen you since we were fucking eighteen years old. Since I found out that you were fucking pregnant with my baby. You really think I'm going to be all nice to you because I'm not. There's no fucking way in hell that I'm going to be nice to you not after what you did to me. I don't even know why you came here. Why did you even come back? It's been sixteen fucking years. Sixteen years since you've been raising my daughter. Did you really think that a photo was going to make up for everything? So tell me, Peyton fucking Elizabeth fucking Sawyer, why in the hell did you come back here?"

"I guess I shouldn't have," Peyton sniffs, looking down and wiping the tears away. "I know… I know I don't deserve a second chance. I admit, I have made a lot of mistakes. Most of them I don't deserve forgiveness for. I know you don't want to see me, but Lucas, I have to see you. I have to talk to you. You may not love me anymore, but I've never stopped loving you. The past sixteen years you are the only man I've thought about. Every time I look at Sawyer, I see you and I'm sure if Sam had lived he would have looked just like you. You don't know how many years I've battled with myself if I should come back or not. I guess Sawyer gave me the final push. God when I heard she was here, I knew that she only came because she wants to meet you. I knew I had to get to you first before she did. I really need to talk to you, Lucas. I don't care if you hate me, but I really need to tell you about your daughter. So please let me talk to you, if not for me, for Sawyer. Please, Lucas, I want to you to meet Sawyer."

"You kept me away from my daughter for sixteen years," Lucas whimpers, tears falling down his face. "Why should I let you into my house? How could say that you still love me? Do you know what my life has been like for the past sixteen years?"

"No," Peyton admits, tears of her own falling down her cheeks. "I don't know what your life has been like since I left, but I have a feeling that you are going to blame me for everything that's happened because I'm such a bad person. God, I made a mistake by leaving you when I was pregnant and now everything is my fault. You know what maybe I should just leave."

Lucas grabs Peyton by the waist, pulling her close to him. His lips are on hers in a second. He pulls her into the house, slamming the door shut with his foot. He pushes Peyton against the door. His hands move from her waist to her butt, he lifts her up off the floor. Peyton wraps her legs around Lucas' body. His lips move from her lips to her neck. A moan escapes from her lips. They shouldn't be doing this. Oh, no, they should not be doing this. But this. This, what they're doing, is sixteen years of emotion. They both have waited sixteen years for this.

Lucas pulls away from the wall with one arm wrapped around Peyton, he walks upstairs into his bedroom. There he lays Peyton onto the bed and crawls on top of her, putting all of his weight onto his elbows. He looks at her and she looks at him. Peyton lifts her hand up to Lucas' cheek, she slowly lets her hand slide Lucas' cheek. She memorizes his skin once again. Skin she hasn't felt in such a long time. How could she ever leave? Peyton closes her eyes and moans as she feels Lucas' lips on her skin once again. She can feel her top being opened, his hands running up and down her body. The touches she hasn't felt in such a long time. Her shirt and bra along with her pants and underwear are pulled off all in a fast motion. She, in turn, takes Lucas' shirt, pants, and underwear off. God, the body she hasn't seen in such a long time. It's the same as she remembers. No, it's better than she remembers at least his abs are. Those abs, Peyton thinks to herself as she runs her hand up and down his abs.

"Luke," Peyton moans. "I need you… I need you inside me right now."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asks.

"Yes, I am," Peyton says.

Lucas thrust into Peyton. God, it feels so good. They both have been missing this for the past sixteen years and now it is really happening.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

It doesn't take long before they both reach their high. Lucas collapses next to Peyton. Both of them breathing heavy. Did they really just have sex? Yes, they did. Both of them have smiles on their faces. Peyton rolls on her side so she's facing Lucas. Lucas remains on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Peyton runs her hand up and down Lucas' arm. She knows neither one of them are ready to talk. She fine with the silence. But then her smile fades as she actually thinks about what she has just done. She's just had sex with Lucas Scott. When she got on the plane to come back to Tree Hill, she promised herself she wouldn't do anything stupid. Yet, she went and had sex with him. How could she let herself do that? She promised she wouldn't fall for his charms, but she did. She fell for his charms fast and hard. Kind of like the sex they just had. God, why did she do this? The only reason… The only reason why she came here was to talk to Lucas. That was the only reason just to talk. That's not how things turned out. God, that's not how things turned out. Not how they turned out at all. The tears come to Peyton's eyes, she doesn't even try to hide her tears. She can't count how many times Lucas has seen her cry. She wraps the sheet around her, moving away from Lucas as he moves closer to her. She hits the headboard and that's when the waterfall of tears fall down her cheeks. She finally lets Lucas come close to her, allowing him to pull her into his arms. She wraps her arms around him, holding him tight as she cries into his chest and as her body starts to shake. She can hear Lucas whispering in her ear, but she doesn't know what he's saying, her sobs are too loud. All her emotions coming at her at once. Everything she's been keeping in for the past sixteen years.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks again for reading.**

 **Until Next Time...**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey, guys. Here is chapter fourteen. Remember, this story will be updated every Tuesday throughout September. If you have any questions about my other stories go look at my profile or you can always PM me. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading! - JuJuB7**

 **GO FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Lucas leaves Peyton in his bed, sleeping. She had cried herself to sleep like he's sure that she died when she was pregnant with their daughter. Their daughter. He wants so bad to meet his daughter, but he knows, yes, he knows that he is going to have to wait. He and Peyton still have a lot to talk about. At this moment in time, there is just no way he could just go and meet his daughter. Not only that, but for some strange reason he really wants Peyton to introduce him to his daughter. It seems that it would not feel right if his girlfriend didn't introduce him to their daughter. Wait! Girlfriend. Where the hell did girlfriend come from? Peyton is not his girlfriend. All they did was have sex. That's it, nothing more. They only had hot, angry sex. He has missed having sex with Peyton for such a long time. The best sex Lucas would have had always been with Peyton. He has missed Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer so much after sixteen years nothing has changed. He has always been and always will be in love with Peyton, nothing will ever change that. Sixteen years doesn't make a difference. Well, yeah it does make a difference. They have grown up. Grown up indeed. The last time they saw each other they were eighteen. Eighteen for goodness sakes, they were still kids just becoming adults. Lucas knows that Peyton had to become an adult so fast. She became a mother at eighteen and he became a father at eighteen, but he couldn't be there for either one of them. He still doesn't understand why Peyton left. If she hadn't had left, they would have been a family from the start. None of this would be happening right now. He and Peyton would maybe even be married right now. Married… Lucas can't help, but think about what married life with Peyton would be like. He knows he would like, he would love it. Him, Peyton, their daughter, and maybe a few more children. It would be the best thing ever. Nothing can ever compare than actually having a wonderful life with Peyton and Sawyer. Maybe, just maybe in the near future that would actually become real. Lucas can only wish that what he wishes for will come true. He doesn't know how many times he's actually thought about this, it's been a lot and now it could actually be coming true… Lucas smiles as he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he turns around to face Peyton, he wraps his arms around her waist. All he does is look at her just like he did sixteen years ago in this very house, in this very spot.

"Lucas, there's something I have to tell," Peyton confesses, her smile dropping from her face with every word. "Sixteen years ago, I became pregnant, I ran away because I was too afraid to stay here because of what might happen, at how people might look at me. I know it was wrong, but I had already left and I couldn't return. Months went by and I did come back here, to Tree Hill, I went to your house. Well, your old house and well my water broke so I had to go to the hospital. Something went wrong and I fell into a coma for a few days when I woke up, Brooke told that I had given birth to a baby girl; Sawyer Brooke Scott, I could not have been happier, but then Brooke told me that I had also given birth to a baby boy. I didn't even know that I was pregnant with twins. Baby boy had been hiding behind his sister the whole entire pregnancy. I named him Samuel Lucas Scott…"

"Where is he?" Lucas asks in a small, wee whisper.

"That is what I'm trying to tell you," Peyton whispers, looking up at Lucas with tears in her eyes. "Samuel Lucas Scott was… He was stillborn, he didn't make it."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey, guys. Sorry, for the short chapter, I promise they will become longer again. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite. Thanks for reading. JuJuB7**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

He has a son. He had a son. His son is dead. His son is dead. Stillborn. Fucking stillborn. How could this be happening? When he would think about the birth of his daughter, he never thought that there would be another baby. A son no less. He had twins, but no exactly twins because one twin was dead. Did the other twin even know that she is a twin? What if she doesn't know? She could have a sibling right now, but she doesn't. Why is jumping to everything in his head? He really should be talking to Peyton about this. Hell, they need to talk about a lot of things, so many things. It's unbelievable about how much stuff they need to talk about. It is honestly insane how much they have to talk about. So much shit has gone down today and the past sixteen years. This isn't how he thought his life would turn out. Not at all.

"Lucas," Peyton says, bring Lucas out of his thoughts. "Don't you think we should talk. I mean we have a lot to talk about. God, Lucas, you don't know how guilty I feel, I've done a lot of bad stuff. You have no idea. God, I've done so much bad stuff. I don't even know why I did it. Maybe it was because I was just so lost and I had no idea what was going to happen. It still doesn't make up for what I did, I don't anything I do know will make up for what I did. There's just no coming back from that… Lucas, I…"

"I tried to kill myself," Lucas unexpectedly blurts out interrupting Peyton.

"What," Peyton says.

"Exactly eight months after you left, I…" Lucas pauses, reliving that day. "I took a razor and cut my wrists. Lucky for me, Nathan and Haley found me. They got to me just in time, I came back home and everyone would take turns watching me because I wasn't safe being by myself. It wasn't long after that I was checked into the hospital, I was there for two months before checking out. I've been meds ever since that day. Antidepressants, that's what I've been on for sixteen years. They tried taking me off of the meds but, that didn't last very long, they put me back on them… Everyone has been afraid that I would try to kill myself again."

"I," Peyton stumbles, trying to get the words out of her mouth.

"You don't have to say anything," Lucas pauses. "I know it's probably a shock to know that I wanted to end my life, but that's not me anymore. I'm not the same person I was back then. I've grown, I've changed. I've done a lot of soul searching I guess you can call it. I know who I am now and now…"

"I overdosed," Peyton blurts out. "I overdosed."

"What?" Lucas asks. "What are you talking about?"

"When Sawyer was two, I met some people and they were a really bad influence on me… They got me into hard, hard drugs. One night, this guy and I did drugs all night long, the next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital. I overdosed but they got to me in time, but the guy I was doing the drugs with died. I went to rehab for a year. I'm sorry, Luke, I've been so stupid…. I guess, I guess I will understand if you want to take Sawyer away from. I'm such a bad mom."

"No, you are not," Lucas whispers.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey, guy! Here is the last chapter update for September. Don't know when I am going to update this story again, hopefully soon. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"What made you even start doing drugs?" Lucas asks, looking at Peyton across the bed. "I never thought you would ever do drugs, why would you do drugs? I really don't understand, Peyton, was your life really that bad that you turned to drugs. I know you say that it was the friends that started you on drugs, but it was your choice to do the drugs in the first place. Why?"

"I was so lost," Peyton pauses, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I was having a hard time with raising Sawyer while running a business all by myself. I had to call Brooke to come take care of Sawyer. I started going to bars and clubs that's when I met Alton, Brett, Chloe, and Jeremy. We started hanging out, going to clubs and bars. Chloe left a few months after we left, I don't know what happened to her. So it just became me and the guys. Brett was the one who introduced me to the drugs. Almost every weekend, we would do drugs. Alton and Jeremy didn't really approve of the whole drug thing so they went off to do their own thing. One weekend, it was the weekend right after my father died, we did a lot of drugs… Alton and Jeremy were the ones who found us. It was too late to save Brett, but I was still alive, hanging on a thread. They got me to the hospital and they were able to save me. When I was released from the hospital three days later, Alton, Brett, and Brooke brought me to a rehab center. I was there for almost a year when I got out I was clean. I got my life back together and I focused my life back on Sawyer. When I first saw Sawyer again after I got out, I was so ashamed that I even did drugs, to begin with. How could I just throw the light of my life to the side? How could I do that to her? I was the worst mother ever. I know you will say that I'm not, but when I was doing drugs I was. I completely ignored her for almost a year… How could I do that to my baby?"

"I'm sorry about your father," Lucas starts, taking Peyton's hand into his own. "I wish I could have been there. If I had been there then you would have never touched those drugs. There is something I have to confess to you. I know you are going to be mad at me, but I have to tell you. Ever since you showed up, it's been weighing on my mind. Okay, here it goes… Since Sawyer was seven, I have known where you two have been. One time when Brooke and Julian were away, I volunteered to get their mail, one day when I Brooke's mail I noticed a letter with familiar writing on it, I knew it was your handwriting. I saw the address and wrote it down. When Brooke and Julian came back, I left. I drove all night and I stumbled upon your town, your house, and your bakery. I saw you and our daughter. I wanted to go to you two but, then I saw you with this man. I watched as you kissed him and hugged like you use to kiss and hug me. I knew right then you had moved on so I left, but since I knew your address, I figure I would send Sawyer gifts for Christmas since I didn't know her birthday…"

"Oh," Peyton says.

"Oh," Lucas says. "That's all you have to say."

"Well, that explains the gifts Sawyer got from someone every Christmas," Peyton says. "As far as that guy you saw me kiss and hug, you would have noticed that I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a side hug, nothing like the way I kiss and hug you that is my neighbor's grandson, we're friends and that's all."

"Oh," Lucas says.

"Oh is right," Peyton says. "So I guess it's time we discuss Sawyer."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Whoa! I am finally updating this story. I can't believe it myself. Good news, throughout this month every Thursday I will be updating this story. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **Instagram Page: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"I know you want to be apart of our daughter's life," Peyton says, now laying on Lucas' side while he holds her. "It's just… I am worried how she is going to take it. I mean I know that's why she drove down here while I was away. I am just worried that she is going to want both us in her life, now. I mean I know that's what she wants and I want to give that to her, but how am I suppose to give that to her when you live here and we live there. It's just going to be hard. I want all of this to work out, Luke."

"I know you do," Lucas says, placing a kiss on top of Peyton's head. "It's all going to work out. I promise you it's all going to work out. Funny, it sounds like something I would have said to you when you would have told that you were pregnant, but I get to say it now while you're in my arms. A lot has changed in the few hours we have been back together, in the same room. When I first saw you this morning, I was so mad and then we kissed and everything changed. Listen, Peyton, I don't want you and Sawyer to leave my life again. I can't risk you two escaping me. Don't leave me."

"Lucas," Peyton sighs. "I know you want us to be a couple, but we are going to have to work from the start, work at being a couple again. If you want to be a couple again, which I know you do, I know I want to be a couple again. But it's not just us we have to consider, we have our daughter to consider. Is dating really going to be the best thing for her? My life revolves around Sawyer. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Peyton," Lucas sighs. "I am not going to hurt Sawyer, I want to get to know Sawyer, I want to get to know my daughter. I don't want to be the father that my mother was. If I could go back in time and change all of this, I would. I would try to stop you from leaving and then we would have been able to raise our baby, our daughter together, but I can't do that. Although now with you two back, I finally get that chance. I am not going to ruin that now that I have a chance."

"Lucas, the thing I am really worried is like I said before is how Sawyer is going to take all of this. I know, I know the whole reason why she drove down here without my permission which I am still very upset about, but that doesn't really mean that she is prepared to meet you, to meet her father. I can't help but be worried about Sawyer after I am her mother, I should be worried."

"I get where you are coming from," Lucas says. "Maybe it would be best if we work up to have us meet if you think that is best. I can handle letters for now."

"I know that's not what you want to do," Peyton says, leaning up on her elbow. "You have been waiting for sixteen years to meet Sawyer. I have kept her from you for sixteen years and I don't want to do that anymore. It is the time that you two meet. It is the time that you meet your daughter and it is time for your daughter to meet you. You are going to meet your daughter, Lucas."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is chapter eighteen. I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

For the past sixteen years he has come here, every single week, at least two times a week. It didn't feel right not coming here, it has become a tradition. Once a week he would bring flowers and the second time he would come, he would stand there… He would stand there and talk, talk for hours. He would come in the worst whether, nothing would stop him from coming here. Today is no different, this is the first time he has been here this week so has flowers with him. He places them where the dead ones previous sat, he holds the dead ones in his hands. He will throw them away once he gets home. Today, unlike all of his previous visits, he doesn't have anything to say. Okay, so that is a lie, he has a lot to say, but he just can't manage to form the words. A million thoughts are running through his head, it doesn't seem like he can stop all these thoughts running through his head. However, at this very second, those million thoughts revolve around one person, well two people, but right now it is mainly one person. The one person he is looking at, his daughter.

He didn't think that he would see her. Well, not here at least. He thought he would see her at the cafe or at his house or somewhere else besides here. He can't help but smile when he sees her. It's obvious that she hasn't seen him yet because one she hasn't looked up and she is very engrossed in whatever it is she is drawing. Just like her mother. She is sitting on the familiar bench that Peyton once sat on. He didn't he would see his daughter without Peyton with him. But Peyton isn't here and his daughter is so close to him. The only thing he has ever had of his daughter is that photo, that photo from when Sawyer was just a baby and now she is a teenager and boy, how much their daughter looks like Peyton. God, there is really now doubt that this is Peyton's daughter. Sawyer could be a carbon copy of a teenage Peyton. From this far away, Lucas can see that Sawyer has some of his features, but it's mostly Peyton's features that Sawyer had inherited. He never knew that he could be so happy at looking at someone, but this is his daughter. His daughter, it feels good to finally say that and have his daughter right in front of him. He never thought this would come.

"She looks a lot like Peyton," The familiar voice of his best friend, Haley Scott, says next to him. "She has some of you, but mainly Peyton."

"I know," Lucas breathes. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come see you, I heard Peyton was back and the big, big rumor that her daughter was here as well. The daughter named Sawyer. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't do something stupid."

"Like have sex with Peyton because you are a little late for that," Lucas sighs, running his hand over his face and through his hair. "She came to my house to talk and we did more than talk. She left about an hour ago and I came here and then I saw here."

"Listen, I am little mad that you just had sex with Peyton like that, but right now, I am wondering what you are going to do," Haley says. "Are you going to go talk to her? Or are you just going to stand here?"

"I promised Peyton that I wouldn't talk to Sawyer without her," Lucas says.

"But you really want to," Haley says.

"I do," Lucas sighs. "But I promised Peyton, I wouldn't talk to Sawyer before she did. I am going to respect that. We are going to try to repair our relationship and before you say anything, we aren't dating. We are going to work up to that. Right now, we are both concerned about Sawyer and how we are going to raise her from here on out. That's all, maybe one day in the future, we could be a couple again and we could be the family we never got to be, but I don't expect that to happen for a very long time."

"Whatever you say, Luke," Haley says. "I just, I don't want to see you get hurt again and well, you know…"

"Try and kill myself again," Lucas says. "I know everyone is going to be worried about me again, but this isn't like the last time. I am not going to fall into the depression state again, I doubt that is going to stop all of you from worrying about me and I'm sure someone will be with me at all times. There's no much I can do to stop you, is there?"

"No," Haley says.

"That's what I thought," Lucas says. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Why do you want to leave?" Haley asks.

"I want to give Peyton and Sawyer some time alone to talk," Lucas says, nodding towards the other parking lot. "I am pretty sure this is the first time the mother and daughter have seen each other in person since Sawyer decided she would make the visit here. I know Peyton is upset that Sawyer came out here. It's best to leave them alone."


	19. Chapter 19

"Is there any room for me?" Peyton asks, standing next to the bench her daughter currently resides on.

Sawyer doesn't say anything, she moves her feet giving her mother room to sit on the bench. And that is what Peyton does, she sits on the bench, on the space that her daughter isn't taking up, and stares at Sawyer as she continues to draw whatever it is she is drawing. Everyone is right, Sawyer could be her carbon copy as a teenager. It really is unbelievable. Peyton can see the features Sawyer inherited from Lucas, the small features, but Sawyer mainly inherited her genes. Sawyer had inherited many more things from both of her parents. For one, Sawyer inherited her drawing skills from Peyton and inherited her writing skills from Lucas. There is no doubt that their girl is talented. She is definitely going to go places.

"You know the reason why I am mad, right?" Peyton asks. "I am not mad that you wanted to come and see your father, of course you would be curious about him. I was curious about who my biological parents were my whole life. The only reason why I am mad is because you came all the way here and something could have happened to you. I know that you are going to say that nothing happened, but that doesn't make me worry less. I am glad that you are okay and Brooke caught you."

"I have to work at Brooke's for the next six weeks," Sawyer says, looking up from her drawing. "Six weeks. The only good thing is that I am actually getting paid for my work which means I actually get to buy stuff."

"Do you like it here?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah, it's nice here," Sawyer says. "Really, really, nice."

"Listen," Peyton starts. "I just wanted to say thank you for letting me talk to your father first, he needed to understand everything that was going on. It was better for me to talk to him first. I talked to him and now I have talked to you, I think it's time that you two finally meet each other. How does that sound?"

"Some food sounds good too," Sawyer says.

"Alright, how about I invite your father to lunch with us?" Peyton suggests. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds good," Sawyer says. "Let me just finish this, first, then we can go."

Life was finally starting to fall into pieces.


End file.
